Of All Things That Must Come To An End
by kazfuego
Summary: Kuja's in love with Dagger, and so is Zidane. Will the complications of love never cease? ei, guys! the fourth chapter is finally up! Yay will Zidane go to the masquerade ? read on to find out! just read it!
1. Zidane

Of All Things That Must Come To An End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the plot. Blah, blah, blah…  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
Zidane  
  
"Zidane!" Blank called out from the crowd. "That's Dagger, ain't it not?"  
  
I squinted at the sunlight to have a better look. It was Dagger, all right. And what's worse, she's hand in hand with Kuja, who is accompanied by his bodyguards.  
  
She has become more poised and elegant than the last time I saw her.  
  
That face. That sweet smile I once knew.  
  
Blank waved his arms in front of me. "Are you still there? It looks like you are, but your mind is not."  
  
"I was just thinking…"  
  
"Thinking of what?" Blank demanded, settling on a spot beside me.  
  
We were on top of some rooftop, sitting on the exact same spot that we usually took up whenever we were watching the plays. As usual, we didn't have any money to be able to afford a ticket and therefore, get a decent seat.  
  
"I don't know," I said, my gaze fixated on the seat where Dagger sat. "Maybe I…"  
  
Blank followed my gaze. "It's Dagger, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"How many times do I have to keep on telling you that it's all over?" Blank asked. "I mean, Dagger already told you flat-out that she be better without you."  
  
"Word has it that Kuja and Dagger are already engaged even though I'm sure that it's just another one of those false gossip. Anyway, she'll be crowned queen once she does so." Blank added.  
  
"I know," I said, sighing. "It's just that, it's like all those times we've spent together has been put to waste."  
  
"I don't know Zidane." Blank said, dusting the dirt off his sleeve.  
  
I tried focusing on the on going play but their voices were nothing but a blur in my head. I just couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
I cringed at the question not because I don't, but because it came unexpectedly. "I-I'm not sure." I said. "But I have a feeling that I still do."  
  
"I don't know with you, Zidane. But I think that some things are just meant to stay the way they already are."  
  
I disagreed at the thought.   
  
Things needn't stay the way they are unless you did something to make what you want happen. And I have a weird feeling that I might be able to do just that. 


	2. Dagger

Chapter Two  
  
Dagger  
  
"Kuja, I-" I hesitated, unable to continue.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I need to go someplace."  
  
"Whatever for?" His eyes shone brightly upon mine. I wish I could him just by looking at those eyes.  
  
But the thing is, I couldn't.  
  
"I need to go do something." I said unable to look straight at him for it was a lie.  
  
The truth was, all I wanted was to go someplace where I could find solace. I wasn't sure where. As long as it was away from the crowd.  
  
Away from Kuja.  
  
"I'll be waiting,"  
  
Before he could utter another word, I stood up and walked away, pushing past people that had huddled close along the sidewalk.  
  
Unable to hold my emotions any longer, I sat on a nearby bench in front of a closed shop and bit my lip until I could taste the tanginess of blood.  
  
I was unsure about my feelings with Kuja. One minute I love him and the next minute, I'm not so sure.  
  
I didn't realize how complicated love could be just until now.  
  
***  
  
So whaddya think? Was it fab or not? R&R please.  
  
Chapter two's comin' so watch out for it! 


	3. Zidane

Chapter Three  
  
Zidane  
  
"I'm going," I announced, sliding down a pipe and onto the cobblestone pavement below.  
  
It's no use watching a play when you couldn't even make out the words the actors are saying. It's like trying to be someone you're just not.  
  
"Zidane, wait up!" Blank called out, landing on a spot beside me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really." I said, pushing past the crowds, no real destination in mind. "I couldn't concentrate, that's all."  
  
I could hear Blank sigh behind me. "You gotta face it, Zidane. You can't go on running away from all your problems all the time."  
  
"I-"  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"Oh, shit!" Someone cried out in pain.  
  
It was Dagger.  
  
"Here," I offered, extending an arm. I didn't see her coming and so we both ended up colliding into each other. "I'm really sorry I didn't see you coming and I-"  
  
"I'm fine," She insisted, recovering from the collision.  
  
I shifted uneasily on the spot of where I stood. I hadn't counted on talking to her; much less bump into her after all the things that had happened between the two of us.  
  
"So, what's up with you?" I asked. I know it must've sounded really lame but I'm really desperate for a conversation.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." She answered, avoiding my gaze. "What about you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same as yours," I said. "Nothing much ever happens around here."  
  
She chuckled softly, her face brightening up. "You've changed not one bit, Zidane."  
  
"I've missed you, Dagger." I confessed.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say,"   
  
*Awkward silence*  
  
"Well, I'd better get going now." She said, turning away. "Kuja's waiting."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
She went on her way, her hair gleaming in the last rays of the setting sun.  
  
I was about to turn away when an envelope that lay on the ground where Dagger once stood caught my eye.  
  
I picked it up and was about to call out her name when I realized that she was   
  
gone. 


	4. Dagger

Chapter Four  
  
Dagger  
  
***  
  
I am sooo sorry it took so long. Let's just say I didn't have the time. Anyway, it's finally here! *Yay!* So there.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So, what did you think of the play?" Kuja asked as his soulful gray eyes pondered onto mine.  
  
"It was fine, I guess."  
  
We were strolling down town Square Avenue, getting a whiff of some fresh air. The play had ended and most people had already gone, but there were still some couples that dotted the place. Namely, Kuja and I.  
  
"Didn't you think that it was kind of parodic the way the knight moved up on stage?"   
  
"What knight?" I asked as the moon cast an ethereal glow onto my face. It was a starless night, just the wan paleness of the fading moon.  
  
"You know, the knight in shining armor." Kuja explained, mimicking the way he thought knights should move.  
  
It was just plain silly, the way he did it. I would've laughed my heart out, only if I didn't feel so confused. The truth was, I hadn't really given that much attention to the play after I had collided into Zidane. There were no words that could describe how I felt at the moment. It was just plain… weird.  
  
I tried faking a laugh, but it came out so constrained, you would've known that it wasn't real right from the start.  
  
"What's wrong, Garnet? You don't seem like yourself these days." Kuja wanted to know as he took my hand into his. He always did that whenever he was worried about me or something. Not that he usually is, or anything.  
  
"Oh, nothing is." I assured him, trying to look happy just for the sake of him not worrying over me any longer.  
  
"Can you imagine," Kuja started, changing the subject. "This place, filled with all sorts of people, garbed in their most fancy dresses, complete with feather caps and sequined masks."  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in his words. Why did I ever doubt him? "I think-"  
  
I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence because before I could say another word, Kuja leaned forward to give me the sweetest kiss that reached even my mulish heart. "Would you care to be my date for the masquerade?"  
  
"I'd love to,"   
  
And when I said it, I knew that this time, I had meant it.  
  
***  
  
Okay, so maybe you're still wondering what's in that damned envelope that Zidane had found. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! So, watch out for the fifth chap! ^_^  
  
***  
  
A kiss is just a kiss, right? Oh, I don't know. We'll see about that soon enough.   
  
R&R please. ;) 


End file.
